We are Kurans
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: Rido and Haruka's beginning, their childhood, their early youth,their problems, their solutions, and possibly.. their love? ((Warnings: FLUFF, YAOI, INCEST))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I am in again with another story which I'm sure will add to all the debts I have when it comes to updating. But then again, as long as I can update it's fine. That's what I think.**

 **Warning: Oc's!**

Kina (気な) - Rido and Haruka's mother. Her name uses the same characters used in 'uchikina' (内気な) which means 'bashful'.

Sei (勢) - Rido and Haruka's father. His name uses the same character used in 'seiryoku' (勢力) which means 'force'.

* * *

One could hear the hurried steps of a child's feet going down the huge corridors of the mansion. It would seem like the child was just playing around as he did usually but no one knew that with every small step he took, his worry had grown more and more. Making a harsh turn around a corner, the child sped off, trying to get to the room where he knew his mother was in.

What was his mother's condition? Is she alright? His mind had lingered on these thoughts as he continued to run. Frankly, his legs felt like they were burning - set ablaze with the flames that were non-existent as of now. Fragile legs that are so unused to a harsh sprint such as this, the after effects will be dealt with later.

As he rounded yet another corner, he finally saw the familiar mahogany door that had many intricate carvings of roses on the outside. It was located right at the far end of the hallway - into a dead end. His heart had sped up in anxiety and his breathing became ragged. He was almost there, just a few more meters and he would be right in front of it. However, instead of stopping and opening the door slowly, politely at that, he did the exact opposite. He did not decrease his speed and had ended up barging into the room with a loud bang.

His anxiety had reached its peak for a second before it vanished as quickly as it came. The boy could hear soft cries. Soft cries of a baby. His red wine eyes traveled along the carpeted floor in front of him until he had made out the bed his mother was in. As he saw her figure covered in the most divine of white, he finally caught sight of what all of this was supposed to be about. There was a baby in her arms.

"Kaa-san!" He strutted forward until he was beside his exhausted looking mother. She directed a smile at him and patted his head before her gaze went down to the bundle in her arms.

"Haru-chan, your big brother came to see you." Her eyes were loving as she cooed at the sleeping form in her arms.

"Haru-cha-" The older child felt a weight coming onto his arms and almost immediately he became stiff so as to not drop his baby brother. "K-kaa-san! Why are you-" A gentle finger was placed onto his lips.

"Ri-chan, you're a big brother now so you should take good care of your sibling." His mother smiled again. Her smiles were always one of the brightest. He loved his mother so much.

"O-okay." The child stuttered out quietly before looking at the little bundle in his arms. His own arms were so small and yet he was able to carry such a precious thing with them. His younger sibling cooed softly with eyes closed, lashes fluttering every now and then.

"Haru-chan's pretty, Kaa-san." The child said absentmindedly, letting one of his fingers be caught by the baby's tiny hands.

"Yes, Haruka really is, isn't he Rido?" A baritone voice came from across the room and the said child turned his head to where he could see his father. "Haruka will be your future bride in order to sustain the Kuran bloodline. Well, that will be plan for now at least. Though the process may be a little difficult, it doesn't mean it's impossible.." He trailed off on his own until he was only mumbling to himself.

One might say that his father is what Rido would look like when he is older and truthfully, Rido wouldn't mind that. His father has a tall structure and firm build. His hair was short but was slicked backed which made him look neater, older, but still stunningly charming.

"Otou-san." The child acknowledged his father's presence as he went and sat beside his mother who had started to get drowsy.

"Sei, you shouldn't really talk about this right now. Ri-chan will understand when he's older after all. Why don't you just wait until then?" Rido's mother said, laughing lightly.

"My apologies." Sei chuckled before continuing. "You did well, Kina." The father's tone was gentle, and he kissed his wife's forehead as he glanced at the new member of the family in his eldest son's arms.

"Thank you, Sei." One might think it odd for the two to call each other by their first names even though they have been married for a long time. However, to then, calling each other that always had a special meaning behind it. It goes out of the norm of nicknames like dear, or my love. To them, it is a reminder of how many things they had to endure, overcame and had achieved what they are now.

"Ne, otou-san." Rido looked up at his father with red wine colored eyes before looking back at Haruka. "You said Haru-chan's name was Haruka?"

Sei smiled and nodded, patting his son on the head like any father would. "Yes, his name is Haruka."

"His?" The child's eyes went slightly wide.

"Ri-chan, Haru-chan is a boy." Kina stated lightly, barely above a whisper but loud enough of course to be heard by her little boy.

"What?"

* * *

 **This was a really short chapter. Well, it's just the beginning anyways and therefore should not really have a lot. I will keep my chapters short because writing too much can take a while and that 'while' can evolve into 'forever'.**

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter and please fave or follow this story if you want more.**

 **Please review whether I should continue or not. :3 Thank you and love you guys~**

 **\- Mi-chan's Soundless Voice -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay~ in with the next chapter! Why am I updating this one instead of my other ones? BECAUSE, I keep my chapters short in this story. Hahaha.. I don't know, author problems, yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **WARNING: I only made up their age difference :) Let's say Rido and Haruka have an age difference of 7 years. Is that cool? Okay.**

* * *

He didn't know why it was a little irritating -not just a little, but a lot actually- to hear his parents coo over his little brother. Yes, **brother**. Rido was shocked about what his father had said and when the words finally sunk in, he didn't know how this will go on or how he will handle it.

Rido was already 8 years old and his little brother was still nearing his 1st birthday. Truly he didn't have anything against his younger sibling but then he felt a little dejected not getting as much attention from his parents compared to when he was still the only child. But then again, Rido knew better than that. As the eldest sibling of the Kuran lineage, he must take care of his brother, not get into any unnecessary fights with him, and also he must act far more mature now despite being just nearly a decade old.

BUT, he still can't erase that little jealousy of his for his little brother.

"Ri-chan." Kina called out to her eldest son, gesturing for him to come to her. She was seated on the sofa of the huge living room which was elegantly designed fit for royalty -which they in fact are- with Haruka in her arms. The nearly 1 year old baby was in his one piece (not the anime) pajamas looking around like he was searching for something or someone. His hands would flail upwards, left, right, basically anywhere at times and the Lady of Kuran couldn't help but constantly giggle at her child's antics.

 _Kaa-san is doing it again._ Rido thought, rather irritated yet again but on the outside he didn't show it. More like, he couldn't show it. He was the eldest child. He must be more mature. He must be reasonable and so on and so forth does his self lecture on how he should behave being the first child and older sibling goes on. By the time that the 8 year old had gotten to his mother's side, his thoughts stopped as he watched his mother place Haruka into his arms like how she had the first time he had seen the baby boy. "W-what - again?" Rido nearly whined.

"Ri-chan, have some time with your brother for once." Kina pouted as she got up. "I'm going to assist the chef with lunch preparations so that when your father arrives we'll all have a happy meal together." She stated, patting imaginary dust off of her lap before crouching and ruffling Rido's already naturally messy hair.

Honestly, the things he'd do to make his parents happy - how could he disobey.

Almost accusingly, his gaze had darted towards the bundle in his arms. Haru was just staring at him. The younger boy which was sitting up as Rido held him had his red wine orbs locked with the elder's.

"What are you looking at?" Unknowingly flushed, Rido did his best to glare at the boy but in the end all he could do was return the gaze of Haru's with his own. Silence had crept in between the two of them but surprisingly it held no awkwardness or anything unsettling for the two.

In response to his legs on the verge of buckling due to the added wait on his upper torso, Rido decided to walk over to the sofa where his mother had once sat and place his younger brother there, sitting beside him afterwards. Haruka was still staring at Rido and the said older male had grown all the more flustered. His brother's gaze was unsettling, Rido silently told himself.

"Look, if you have something to say then just say it." Rido's eyebrows knitted together as he said this. But then a thought occurred to him. _Oh wait.. he hasn't even learned how to talk yet so why the heck should I force him to-_

"-do." The elder's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small voice come from across him where Haruka had sat. He shifted his gaze, eyes slightly wide and interest piqued.

"What did you say?"

Haruka just kept staring at him until he lifted his arms and reached out to his older brother.

"Ri..do.." He said again, giggling as he finished.

It would be a lie if he denied that his cheeks were red right now. Heck, Rido's beet red up to his ears!

"What the-"

"Rido." Haruka giggled again, this time crawling towards Rido and tugging at his sleeve.

"Uwaaah!" Rido unintentionally flailed too much and he accidentally hit his younger brother's head with his hand in the process.

Somewhat still unaware of his surroundings because of his own commotion, he didn't notice until a few seconds later that there were small sobs and hiccups coming from in front of him. Haruka was crying.

In all honesty, Rido's first reaction to seeing that wasn't panicking. He gawked at the sight and the reason why was that the thought going around, meeting all the corners in his head, was one word : cute.

"Ara, ara what's happened here?" Kina rushed into the room while wiping her hands on her apron. One could tell that she had jogged half the way from the kitchen since she was panting slightly when she finally came to a stop.

"K-kaa-san!" The mother's worried eyes went and met Rido's before they settled on the crying child's form.

"My, my, Haru-chan.. sshh." Kina gently hushed the crying child by carrying him and caressing his soft brown locks. The tears had stopped soon enough but the hiccups were still there. "Ri-chan, what did you do?" Her voice wasn't mad since she wasn't that type of person but then she was still concerned as to what had happened. She hadn't expected this to happen since she knew her eldest son wasn't a troublemaker.

"I-" Rido started.

"What's going on here?" Another voice had entered the room and everyone turned their heads to see that Sei was home. Again, one could tell that he had somewhat ran to the living room because he was slightly breathing raggedly when he finally approached the three other members of the Kuran near the sofa of the living room. In truth he just got home and had asked around as to where his beloved wife could be and once he had been notified that she suddenly ran out of the kitchen and had gone to the living room, worst case scenarios had started to play in his head and he too had sprinted off in that same direction.

"Sei, welcome home." Kina greeter her mate with a kiss on the cheek. "You see, I asked Ri-chan to watch over Haru-chan while I helped the chef cook our lunch but then.." Her eyes went to Rido whose head hung a bit low and fists were clenched.

Sei was slightly confused again but when his eyes had seen Haruka's state right now, which was eyes slightly red and puffy, he went to his older son, knelt so they can be of eye level, and asked him in a gentle voice. "What did you do Rido?"

Rido gritted his teeth. "I accidentally hit him on the head." He admitted straightforwardly. There's no use in lying if he knew the truth.

Knowing his son, he believed him. "But what could have happened that made you accidentally hit his head?" Sei thought out loud, standing up and looking back and forth towards both his sons.

"Well-" Rido started again, ready for his explanation but then something had interrupted it once more.

"Rido."

A silence cut into the room for a few seconds before Kina looked at Haruka.

"Haru-chan, did you just say Ri-chan's name?" Her eyes were wide.

"Rido." Haruka simply replied back. He was back to smiling and giggling, almost like the incident a few minutes back hadn't happened.

"Yay~ Haru-chan's first word~!" Kina couldn't help but squeeze her youngest son in a nearly bone crushing hug when she finally realized it. Haruka had said his first word.

"That's my boy, Haruka." Sei smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"I'm jealous though." Kina huffed, her cheeks puffy in a child like manner.

Rido couldn't say anything at the moment so his facial expression did the work for him. His eyes were slightly widened and one of his brows was elevated.

"I wanted Haru-chan's first word to be mama! D'aww Ri-chan you lucky pure blood!"

Truthfully he sometimes wondered if this person really was his biological mother. He cherished her and loved her a lot, don't get the wrong idea, but sometimes he wonders who is older. She has the mind of a 5 year old when she gets hyper. He still loves his mother though. No doubt about it.

Rido was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an 'ahem' from above him. His father was standing beside him watching the scene take place in front of him.

"I know why this all happened now."

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter! I really had a little trouble writing this since words came and go and then left me in a kerfuffle but like at least I am done! YES!**

 **If you like this story so far then please review, fave, or follow!**

 **Let me know your thoughts about it and I hope to see you guys reading the next chapter when the time comes.**

 **Ciao~**

 **\- Mi-chan's Soundless Voice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows. I'm in with a new chapter and I hope that you guys will like it. :D**

* * *

"Ri-chan, your father and I are going out to get what we need for later on. Take care of Haru-chan alright?" Kina said, winking as she straightened are coat out before putting it on.

"Now, now you two, don't cause too much trouble." Sei added as he was pulled by his wife outside.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." Rido replied before he locked the door and offered his hand to Haruka who was right beside him. Haruka just looked at the hand curiously. "If you won't take it then I'll leave you here." Rido calmly said, laughing a little as his little brother jolted when he said that and immediately took his hand.

"Rido-nii is a meanie." Haruka said under his breath, pouting a little.

 _It's to be expected of course for a pure blood child to develop his or her conversational skills rapidly after saying the first word._

"You're barely 1 year old and you already talk big." Rido said under his breath in return, making sure that his younger brother wasn't able to pick what he said up even with his vampire hearing.

The two of them went to Sei's study. It was off limits to other people but as long as they were within the family -particularly Sei, his wife, and his two children- either of them could go in and out whenever the so wished.

The two pure bloods didn't go there just because they wanted to though. Rido had wanted to read something that his father had recommended him -a certain book that had indeed caught his interest, whilst his brother can just sit beside him, read with him, or just play with his father's collection of wood carved mythical creatures. Rido doesn't know why his father liked such but oh well he has no right to judge and won't even do so anyways.

Haruka had decided to occupy himself with the wood collection, choosing one particular woodwork which he considered as his favorite - a rabbit. Taking the said figure from the shelf it was on, he went back to where his brother had sat, sitting beside him as he admired his favorite rabbit.

Rido didn't pay much mind to his brother sitting next to him. He had his focus elsewhere after all and that is to the book in his hands. He continued reading on as the minute hand of the clock continued to tick. Frankly, he was slightly startled when he heard his younger sibling start to hum a simple tune. But then, Rido paid not much heed to it and read.

Haruka on the other hand had easily gotten bored of what he was doing. He placed his favorite rabbit back and he huffed as he sat back down beside his brother. He looked around the study for something to do but there was nothing that interested him at the moment.

"Rido-nii, what are you reading?" Haruka decided to ask.

Without looking away from his book, Rido replied. "I'm reading a novel based on , it's based on historical facts but then the novel is actually fiction."

"What's historical?"

"Historical means something that happened in the past."

"What's fiction?"

"Something that isn't true or is based on someone's imagination."

"What's imagination?"

Rido closed his book.

"Don't you have anything better to do than trying to pester me while I read?" Rido said in a slightly annoyed tone as he looked at his brother straight in the eyes.

"What's pester?" Haruka asked innocently, not even minding the look he was given by the older Kuran.

Rido sighed. "Never mind." He reopened his book and continue reading. This time, until his parents are finally back, he promised that he won't stop reading.

* * *

"We're back~!" Kina announced as she and her husband got home with several shopping bags and a box in hand.

"Hmm. Odd. Usually, the boys would be here to welcome us home." Sei said, taking off his wife's coat first before taking off his own.

"That's not a problem. With this, we won't have to worry about Haru-chan asking what's inside of these bags." The long haired brunette smiled before dragging her husband to the living room.

"Ah, should I get my wood collection?" Sei asked, earning a slightly confused look from Kina. "Well, you see, I remember how Haru really adores that and I'm pretty sure to have them present today would make him even happier."

"Oh I see." Kina smiled before she nodded. "Shall I give you a hand?"

Sei accepted his wife's offer and both proceeded to Sei's study since his wooden collection was there. Kina, who was just about to enter the room first, peeked inside to see if her sons were there. She was right, however, the sight she was seeing made her internally squeal, being the doting mother that she is.

"What is it, Kina?"

"Sshh!" She hushed her husband before scooting to the side a bit. "Look." She pointed to the inside of the room.

There on Sei's couch was Rido, leaning back with his eyes closed, and Haruka soundly asleep, lying on his older brother's lap.

"This has got to be the cutest thing I've seen in my life." Sei said is thoughts aloud.

"Of course it is, they're _our_ children after all."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Haru-chan/Haruka!" Both parents exclaimed once Rido brought in a blindfolded Haruka.

The little boy's eyes had a sparkle in them once his sight was restored. There were decorations around the living room that caught his eye and there was the cake with his name written in velvet red. No one could tell how innocently happy he was, smiling brightly and all that.

"Thank you Kaa-chan, Tou-chan." Haruka hugged his parents as he received his gifts.

Rido on the other hand just watched his brother's actions as he sat. There was no longer that irritated feeling he once had before. Actually, his chest felt rather warm a while ago when he saw Haruka napping on his lap. That warm feeling is still in his chest to this point. _What is this?_ He asked himself.

Rido was brought back from his thoughts when he felt something poke at his chest. Looking up, he saw Haruka standing in front of him with a serious look on his face. "What?"

"Where's my present from Rido-nii?" Haruka pouted before suddenly being taken into his older brother's arms.

 _Cute.._ _Wait.. huh?_ To Rido's surprise, he had hugged his brother subconsciously. He pulled away after he realized, a little red to the ears.

"Rido-nii?" Haruka just looked at him curiously.

Rido just ruffled his hair, aiding his smooth recovery. "Happy Birthday Haru."

* * *

 **So? How was it? Please let me know your thoughts in your reviews and please favorite/follow this story if you liked it!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
